


The Moon Will Sing

by reddapologist (notedbreadthief)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Failed Relationship, Falling Out of Love, M/M, OC Writing, POV First Person, Second Person Narration, but there's also magic? just roll with it, hunger games inspired setting, panicatthequarantinednd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notedbreadthief/pseuds/reddapologist
Summary: Shon Ling thinks about endings.Based on a DnD game of mine, more info in the notes.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rime (OC)/Shon Ling (OC)
Kudos: 2





	The Moon Will Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so. This piece is about two of the NPCs in a DnD game I run for a few friends of mine, but because I'm really proud of it I'm posting it here too. I'm not quite sure how much context is needed for people who aren't my players, but I'll try my best:  
> The game is in a setting inspired by the Hunger Games series, so slightly futuristic but magic also exists, the two characters in this are both Wizards.  
> The scene at the end is an actual scene from the last session.  
> Shon Ling is a Dark Elf, Rime is an unusually old Water Genasi who may or may not be a lich too.
> 
> I think that's all you need, if you don't understand anything please leave a comment and I'll add to this introduction.
> 
> Also: The song that inspired this is The Moon Will Sind by The Crane Wives, you can find it on youtube and spotify if you wanna check it out.

I want to feel the fire that you kept from me

An era is ending, it has been for some time, though this is more definitive an ending than any of those before it. Some things end swiftly, all in one event. We started ending years ago, had a thousand moments that were small endings. When you stopped leaving the light on for me, that was a small ending. When you stopped asking how my day had been, that was a small ending. When you began to leave the house without telling me when to expect you back, that was a small ending. When you stopped trusting me, that was a small ending, and when I noticed and stopped trusting you back, that was a bigger one, at least for me.

I remember the last time we kissed. On your birthday, in late June of what we would call the year 2100 in the old calendar, from before we started counting the years by those Games of yours; you threw one of your lavish parties, the kind that I could never stand but pretended to enjoy to make you happy. You handle your champagne quite well, but that night we found your limit. So the next morning, you had to endure my playful negging as well as the splitting headache, but still appreciated how I helped you through your hangover. You let me give you a goodnight kiss when you went back to bed after a glass of water and some painkillers, and thanked me for being there. That might have been the last tender moment we shared.

Too often I wonder at what point I should have realized what was going on, but I know exactly why I did not. One decade is enough for most things to feel like they are going to last forever, so naturally, after six, I would be convinced nothing could cause us two to stop functioning as a couple. Your stubborn refusal to age as you should have only helped with this foolish belief. In four hundred years, I have outlived numerous lovers, become scared of it happening again, of course I would latch on to one who soothed that worry. So I ignored the signs, told myself there was nothing to fix, nothing to talk about. You saw them too, of course. I wonder, were you trying to make me end things? Were you too cowardly to admit you did not want me anymore?

You still needed me though, I understand that much now. Not as a partner, but as an asset. You needed my expertise, my skill, but had lost interest in me. I suppose your kind are not made for life spans like mine, you live faster than is suitable for a life longer than a century or so. Funny, I used to think it was a blessing for you to live so long, but had you died when you were meant to, I would likely look back at the time we spent together with a smile. I would put the part of my life that belonged to you behind me, but remember it fondly. 

I still do not understand what it was you did to extend your time on earth, but knowing your past experiments I can make some educated guesses. Were the Games linked to it? Taking young lives away to extend your own? While I personally only noticed your continued youth when you turned 54 without a single grey hair, the records show you stopped aging around the same time of the first Games. Not that I care much. I have a certain scientific curiosity, but my life is long enough as it is, and I feel further research into immortality might throw nature’s carefully developed balance off. Also I have been told that sacrificing people to scientific progress is considered immoral.

So one day you decided that putting up with me as a husband was no longer worth it, and you could simply force me to work on the projects you picked for me somewhere else. I had already been doing whatever work you told me to do since the first rebellion. Because I trusted your judgement. Because I knew you were a capable leader, someone who knew in which positions others would thrive. I gave you control of things, and because I knew you’d make good choices I did not mind it one bit. I loved you, and I trusted you. But you had lost interest. Still you could not tell me to my face how you felt. Not that you had to, your actions spoke loud enough. It was on me to spell out what we both knew, that this marriage was failing. “If you want a divorce, just say so, Rime” is what I said then, in the first moment I could catch you alone. I noticed how you had been avoiding me, hurried from one meeting to the next, locked yourself in your office, claimed you were too tired to talk or did not have time.  
When you heard those words, you looked so relieved, and nothing hurt as much as that expression. That expression was one of the bigger endings. From that moment I could no longer deny that this part of my life was coming to a close. It has been almost ten months, but I can see it still. It was not quite the end, of course. That is now.

Now, as I stand in our home once more, facing you again after months of soaking in my own anger and hurt, knowing what needs to happen but still searching for any way to avoid it. I am aware that there is no outcome where we both walk away from this. I am no longer an asset to you, I have become a nuisance. Meanwhile you have changed from someone I love to someone I recognise as a danger. There is a reason I gave that District 1 boy a Fireball to throw your way should something happen to me. We are familiar enough with each other’s magical abilities. One or both of us are going to die here today. That will be how this chapter ends.  
You still look exactly the same, I would assume you choose this suit for me specifically. The chamber is colder than ever, a sign of my absence these past months. It would not surprise me if the floor froze over during the past winter. You would like that.

“Shon Ling.” you snarl my name like it hurts your throat. “I was expecting you to crawl back to me eventually, but this soon? Disappointing, really.”  
My anger must surely show on my face, but I keep quiet. My task is simple: win the rebels, who have also come here to kill you, some time.  
“I know where your friends are hiding, by the way. Both Mister de Victoria,” you nod toward him, looking right through the disguise he put on, “and those four over there…”

“Alright then,” I say. “You know why I’m here?”

“Of course.” I feel how you prepare to unleash some spell, but I cannot yet tell what you are planning. For a moment, we just stare at each other, and I wonder if we could try again, somehow. You show no such consideration. Finally, you speak.

"I apologise for not making this more spectacular, but I do not want you to get in my way, darling.”

You call me ‘darling’ one last time, and my heart stops.


End file.
